narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otogakure (Dreamscape)
If a word could describe the village of Oto, it would be diversity. Home to a collage of cultures, communities and religions that do not simply co-exist, but also mutually respect each other, Otogakure welcomes all within its borders. A society that came into existence by an amalgamation of clans, that has learnt to be tolerant of each other's vices, the missing, the exiled and the runners alike all come to Oto seeking refuge within their famously liberal walls. In Oto, there is always a story, and always someone that understands. The Village Location Constructed near the center of The Land of Rice Fields, Otogakure is situated where it is both the closest and farthest to all within its lands. Oto is of considerable distance from any Dragon Vein, as the chakra overflow from these leylines would be detrimental to the precision needed in Oto's production and research network. Oto encompasses the hill it is built within, allowing it to protect and control the origin of their water source. Layout The village is partly above ground, and partly underground. Underground is where most of the major industry and research happens, especially metallurgy and energy production. The overground, then, houses most of the residential and commercial districts. However, there are some of these also exist underground, mostly for ease and convenience. The ninja HQ, however, extends through both above ground and under ground, and is one of the many ways to travel between the two areas. As Otogakure has about half a hill within its walls, for most part the above ground hill portion of Oto is reserved for Ninja training grounds and testing areas. There is a small section of this part that is dedicated to terrace farming, which was nothing more than a self sustainability experiment which eventually evolved to become the testing ground for certain agricultural plants (and their ability to survive) produced by Oto's genetic research center. Due to being near a hill, forested area, Oto actually has a considerably large amount of wide, open spaces and forested parks, which were constructed from already existing flora. For most part, industries are congregated to allow ease of communication. Many of the production occurring in the underground generates a lot of waste energy. For most part, all this excess energy is channeled through heat vents into a heat sink that works off Fuinjutsu. The water in the heat sink is enclosed, leaving nowhere to evaporate, and when the water is heated up by the heat vents, the Fuinjutsu seals the heat of the water into itself. This Seal Array is connected to a widespread superstructure that connects to the Seal Array marked on many water pipes in Oto, which allows the entire Seal Structure to direct heat to almost anywhere in Oto as needed. The Seal senses whether the water flowing through the pipe it is placed in is at the selected temperature, then absorbs or injects heat to bring the water to the target temperature. Some of the upper middle class have this in their water tanks instead, and some of the really rich have personal heat vents for this purpose. Culture Medicine Iryojutsu Psychology Education Ninja Arts General Research Biology and Genetics Fuinjutsu Entertainment Geography Weather Governance Commerce Production Smithies Fuinjutsu Defenses Anti Village Killer In an attempt to allow the village to survive without the presence of certain individuals when struck with a village destroying attack, a huge seal array was created in order to counter with brute force, meant only to stop the likes of Shinra Tensei and Meteors. For all intents and purposes, this particular Fuinjutsu is exceedingly simple, and the only spectacular complexity it has is the awesomely elaborate counter Fuinjutsu A.I defenses it has, aided largely by its massive size, due to how dangerous and vital this seal array is. The seal is one giant AOE Chakra Absorption Seal, that can absorb both normal chakra and nature chakra. Having one's data inputted into the seal allows a controller or the seal itself to choose who to affect with its chakra absorption. When the seal detects a village wiping attack it can reasonably deflect or at least mitigate, it will start by absorbing Nature Chakra and the Chakra, as well as attempting to absorb whatever Chakra is in the attack if any, meeting the full force of the attack by converting all the chakra absorbed into pure force if it is something like Shinra Tensei, deflecting it to far far behind the hill while slowing it down all the while if it is something like a meteor, deflecting it by splitting it in the middle if it is something like a wave. If there is insufficient chakra to counter the attack, the seal array has a priority list of what to protect. For most part, this array is only useful against attacks that use sheer force to achieve its effects, and is not expected to be able to deal with anything more esoteric. Siege Combat The earth within and around Oto's walls are treated with an interlocking seal array that prevents Earth Chakra from being used, by disrupting and dispersing the chakra sent into and around the earth. As Oto is partly underground, this is to prevent enemies from abusing that to cause cave ins. Like with the Anti Village Killer array, if one has their data in the system, exemption from the effect can be granted, allowing Oto shinobi to use Earth Release in defense. Ninja Forces Fuinjutsu The giant seal arrays of Oto are part of a autonomous modular system. For most part, its huge seal arrays are created by copy and pasting several different arrays that have their own function into a huge working one, and so has humongous redundancies whose function are to serve as processing power and backup systems in case some parts of the system fail for whatever reason. When parts of the array begin to fail, the entire system ceases doing what caused the failure (simple to figure out as each seal section has its own function) and disengages the affected seal section from the main array, repurposing the rest into processing power.